The invention is directed to a tool for dispensing taping compound or the like. In particular, a corner box is disclosed which allows for the smooth and easy flow of the taping compound through an applicator head.
Tools for applying taping compounds to walls are well known in the industry. Various of these tools are designed for particular applications. One such tool is referred to as a corner box with an applicator head attached thereto. The corner box, of the type shown in the Premier Drywall Tool Co. catalog entitled The New Generation of Drywall Taping Tools, is configured to provide a reservoir for the taping compound. The corner box is made from metal components which have a dispensing mechanism and a nozzle on which the applicator head is positioned. The corner boxes are used to deliver taping compound into corners of a room or space which are typically difficult to access with other tools.
While these prior-art corner boxes have been beneficial, several problems exist. The flow of the taping compound from the corner box to the applicator head has proven difficult to apply uniformly. The configuration of the nozzle can cause resistance to the flow which thereby result in an uneven flow of the taping compound to the applicator head.
Another problem with the prior-art corner boxes relates to the leaking of the taping compound from areas other than the nozzle. As the dispensing mechanism is pivoted about an axis, the taping compound attempts to flow through the joint created at the axis of pivot. This problem has heretofore been addressed by adding a gasket or other member proximate the axis of rotation which prevents the flow of the taping compound through the joint.
It would be advantageous to provide a corner box which eliminates the above-recited problems. In other words, it would be beneficial to devise a corner box in which the taping compound was dispensed only through the nozzle and at a uniform, continuous flow.
The invention is directed to a box for dispensing taping compound to a surface which eliminates the problems described above. The box has a compound receiving cavity which has side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall, fixed end wall and a movable end wall. The movable end wall is movable between a first position and a second position. A nozzle extends from the fixed end wall in a direction away from the movable end wall and the compound receiving cavity. A first end of the nozzle is positioned proximate to and cooperates with the cavity. An interior wall of the nozzle has a smooth configuration and a smooth, arcuate transition with the end wall. The top wall and a portion of the nozzle are configured to cooperate with each other so that no shoulder is provided therebetween. As the movable wall is moved from the first position to the second position, the taping compound provided in the cavity will flow easily and evenly out of the cavity through the nozzle with minimal disturbance in the flow of the taping compound.
Another aspect of the invention is also directed to a box in which an arcuate recess is provided on the bottom wall and a cylindrical portion is provided on the movable wall. The arcuate recess and the cylindrical portion are configured to have essentially the same diameter and circumference and are maintained in close relationship as the movable wall in moved between the first and second positions. As the movable wall is moved between the first position and the second position, the arcuate recess and cylindrical portion cooperate to prevent the flow of taping compound from the cavity therebetween.
The box of the invention can have the side walls, the bottom wall, the top wall and the fixed end wall are integrally molded in a single molding operation. The nozzle can also be integrally molded to the fixed end wall.